In the drilling of oil and gas wells, information regarding the shock and vibration to which the bottomhole assembly and the drillstring may be subjected may be used to aid in controlling the operation of the drilling rig. Shocks and vibrations can lead to premature failure of the drillstring and in particular the systems within the bottomhole assembly. Identification and mediation of undesirable shocks and vibrations may extend the life of a bottomhole assembly and increase drilling rig productivity.